


I'll do it all for you

by youknowhoitis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youknowhoitis/pseuds/youknowhoitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is going to kill Liam. Ok not really because he loves Liam too much to do any harm to him. But he is most definitely going to be holding off sex with him.</p><p>Or the one where Liam most definitely does not get a dog behind Zayn's back</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll do it all for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely paradisewithziam. Sorry if this isn't what you are looking for. But I still hope that this makes you feel better.

Zayn is going to kill Liam. Ok not really because he loves Liam too much to do any harm to him. But he is most definitely going to be holding off sex with him.

He clearly told Liam that he did not under any circumstances wanted to adopt a dog. At least not until they had all of their finances under control.

But here he finds the man he loves obliviously passed out in their destroyed living room with a husky puppy chewing on their brand new couch pillows.

Sighing heavily, Zayn closes the door to their flat and walks over to his fiancé. Liam looks so peaceful and cute splayed out on their couch. His hair is tossed messily across his forehead. Short little snores escape his plump limps. The sight almost makes Zayn forget how mad he is.

He gently shakes Liam while chanting " Li, love, wake up." Zayn has to stifle a laugh at the way Liam's eyes comically widen as he takes in the mess that their living room has become.

Quirking an eyebrow and trying his best to put on his 'I mean business face' he asks " Care to explain?"

" Shit, Z please don't be mad at me. I know that we didn't want to get a dog until after the wedding, but Doug has been up for sale for a month without anyone wanting to buy him. And you know that the dogs that aren't adopted fast enough are going to be put down. Look at the little guy I just couldn't let that happen to him. Please let me keep him."

Curse Liam for having those big brown puppy eyes. And curse Zayn for falling in love with a Petco worker with such a big caring heart.

" Of course I am not mad at you Li. But you can't just make a big decision like this without me."

Liam at least had the decency to look apologetic. " I am sorry, I should have talked to you about it first but I just wanted to protect the little guy."

" I know you did and I love that you have such a big heart. But look at the mess he made. And with the upcoming bills we are going to have to pay for the wedding do you think that we are going to be able to afford him?"

Frowning, Liam admits " I didn't really think about that. But what if we used the money that we were going to spend on the extra week in Italy and save it for Doug instead?"

Liam looked so hopeful that Zayn just couldn't deny him.

" Alright, you can keep the dog but you have to clean up his mess."

Zayn smirked as Liam realized how long that would take.

It was later that night when the living room was spotless, Doug was sleeping at the foot of their bed and Liam was tucked in his arms with a goofy smile on his face that Zayn realized he wouldn't mind not having an extra week in Italy or working overtime for a few weeks if it meant Liam being so happy.


End file.
